Higurashi no WaddleDee
by ZenryokuKirby
Summary: A theory on how Waddle-Dee came to be, and what is his role in the world. Will he ever come out of his destined fate? Renamed title. Used to be "Secrets of Waddle-Dee"


Secrets of Waddle-dee

Uh… my first fan-fic. you can flame. I don't care because I'm very new at making stories… especially about Kirby. By the way, you may see hints of the anime, "Higurashi no naku koro ni" :P btw, HOOPLAH!

Description: basically my theory about why there are so many Waddle-dees in the kirby world. It's a little depressing, compared to other kirby fan fictions, so I hope you will progress through my complicated story smoothly, without getting too confused!

Disclaimer: I actually own kirby. Yes, I PWN IN KIRBY GAMES!!! No seriously, I do not technically own kirby, they are owned by HAL laboratory, and nintendo!

Hope you enjoy. I know I did. HOOPLAH! (Don't mind me, I always say this word!)

--------------------------------------------------------------

…

…

…

…

Tick tock. Tick tock

Time always moves linear.

Seconds pass. Then days. Then weeks. Even Years.

Waddle-dee looked at his special watch, with its second, minute, and hour hand always consecutively rotating clockwise.

"Why?" he simply said.

"Why is it always me? It is I who always gets swallowed into the dark abyss..."

What is the "dark abyss" you may ask?

It is…

Kirby. Yes. That innocent little toddler who fights for the sake of peace, can also be a nightmare. A never-ending, cruel, nightmare.

Every single time, I get born into this treacherous universe. One that always has the same ending.

Location: Dreamland, Popstar

Date: ????

" Every single waddle-dee in the universe is actually myself, though in different times. When you see multiple waddle-dees at the same time, it is actually myself, though my soul has split into parts." The lonely creature said, floating in a peculiar place. It is a vast, empty, and infinite black space. A place where there is no time, or rather, it is the END of time.

"You may always have thought that time is infinite. But it is not. In theory, if time were infinite, then you, and I, have already lived and passed. There is no beginning of time, or end. That is why time traveling is possible, and that is also how I am immortal." He stated.

"There are several rules that each world must follow. The first rule, is that Kirby will always heroically save the world, from an evil being. The second rule, is that every world involves two main people.

Kirby. The legendary star warrior who was awoken 200 years early, and crash-landed into the planet called Popstar. From then on, he vowed to save the planet from dangers of all sorts, and lived on the filthy planet ever since.

The other one, is Meta knight. I, myself, do not know much about this person, however I do know one thing.

I once overheard himself talking in his sleep one time. The words he spoken are "Kirby, my son. Please be alright." Waddle-dee thought for a few moments.

Is he… is he Kirby's father?" the little being wondered for a long time, then quickly shook the idea quickly out of his mind. Though, it would explain why the mysterious knight always follows, or rather, "stalks" Kirby.

Waddle-dee continued.

"Each and every world must follow these rules, or else…

Chaos happens.

Once I was born into a world, where a strange creature was taking the place of Kirby. He wore a green tunic, and held a sword and shield. He was walking on two legs, had no hair on his body, except for the top of his head. This creature differed from all of the other strange beings that looked similar to him. His ears… were very pointy. I remember the animal saying it was... a human?

When I awoken into this world, I knew that something was not right. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the whole world shattered, like a mirror. And I could see every soul in this world except me, melting. Like a Popsicle stick melting, and the liquid ever so slowly creeping down on the wooden stick, in the blazing hot sun on a warm summer day. Melting away, into nothing.

NOTHING.

It was horrific. I never saw anything like it. Right after, I emerged back into this world. The "world between worlds" as I call it. The place where I am now. In this place, everything is pure blackness, except for little shard-like objects surrounding myself, as far as my eyes can see. I have learned from my experience, that these are all, or resemble, the dimensions, or "worlds" that I have been in. Now, there is a new one that has been created, and I shall soon appear into it. I do not know how, but some upper being must be doing this. I must find a way to stop this wretched cycle. It might be my chosen fate, though I have to at least try to get out...

I want to get out of this hell...

NOW!!" Waddle-dee shouted.

It was useless, however. No one heard him. No one will ever help him. He will always, be in this perpetual chain...

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my first fanfic. Hope you're happy. I know you aren't, but I am. Also, BE SAD FOR WADDLE-DEE and his never-ending life :(


End file.
